fanmade_marvel_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Wasp vs. Dance Master
Wasp vs. Dance Master is a fan made episode of The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Plot Summary A mysterious villain has captured Wasp, Maria Hill, Quake, Mockingbird, Invisible Woman and Ms. Marvel. Plot Wasp wakes up and finds herself in a large atrium, locked to a chair that neutralizes her shrinking powers as well as Maria Hill, Quake, Mockingbird, Invisible Woman, and Ms. Marvel, who have also been captured. Maria has no idea and the last thing she remember was that she was on doing up paper work in her office when knockout gas was pouring through the vents. Mockingbird explains that she received an anonymous message about the possibility of Hydra agents smuggling weapons from a Stark Industries warehouse and was sedated with knockout gas as well. Ms. Marvel explains that a Hydra drone robot spray knockout gas in her face. Invisible Woman tells reveals when she was alone in the Baxter Building while Reed and the others were away as knockout gas throughout the living room. Wasp was the last one to tell her story. She reveals that after stopping a bank robbery, she went to the park when someone threw a canister which released knockout gas. In the meantime, their captor is revealed to be Dance Master, a dance-themed supervillain who has captured the female heroes to teach them a lesson through dancing. Dance Master dumps everyone into a room where they will be forced to listen to Brazilian tribunal trance music as they are released from their chairs. As Wasp and the others are freed, they become mesmerized by the rhythm of the trance music, doing an exercise routine, making them lose control of their bodies. Mockingbird tries to resist, but fails as Ms. Marvel manage to destroy the boombox as she and the others were freed, but collapse with exhaustion. Moments later, they enter the hallway and get attacked by robot drones that shoot lasers. In the command center, Dance Master watched the female heroes destroying his drones and was kinda impressed. Later as the robot drones were defeated, a scream was heard as Wasp and the others head straight into a library. In the library, Pepper Potts to clamped to a chair, being forced to watch a rock music video before she can fully succumb to the rhythm. She is trashing from side to side, with her eyes closed, telling herself not to watch the video. However, wooden arms came of back of the chair and make Pepper watch the rest of the video when her shoulders began moving by herself as she gets released from her chair and dances uncontrollably to the rock music, much to her horror. Luckily, the video screen was destroyed by Ms. Marvel as Pepper regain control of her body again, explains to the others that while she was relaxing at home, enjoying her day when someone and introduce himself as Daniel Gray, who runs a dance school that recently opened in New York City and gets eventually captured. Characters Heroes *Wasp *Maria Hill *Mockingbird *Quake *Ms. Marvel *Invisible Woman Villains *Dance Master Supporting Characters *Pepper Potts *Nick Fury (mentioned) Quotes *Maria: Okay Dance Master, can you explain to use why did you steal S.H.I.E.L.D. tech and all this music equipment? Transcript *Wasp vs. Dance Master/Transcript Trivia *This marks the second time Pepper gets captured. Gallery Wasp (Janet Van Dyne).jpg|Wasp AEMH - Maria Hill.png|Maria Hill Quake.png|Quake Avengers EMH - Mockingbird.png|Mockingbird Invisible Woman.png|Invisible Woman Ms. Marvel.png|Ms. Marvel Pepper Potts.jpg|Pepper Potts Category:Wasp Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon